


Ever Fallen in love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV Jack Frost, Threesome - M/M/M, Trouble relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You disturb my natural emotions <br/>You make me feel like dirt <br/>And I’m hurt <br/>And if I start a commotion <br/>I’ll only end up losing you <br/>And that’s worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Fallen in love

Ever fallen in love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with

You disturb my natural emotions   
You make me feel like dirt   
And I’m hurt   
And if I start a commotion   
I’ll only end up losing you   
And that’s worse

Why does love always feel like   
A battlefield   
A battlefield 

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Ever fallen in love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with

Why does love always feel like   
A battlefield   
A battlefield   
A battlefield 

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till these walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories

You disturb my natural emotions   
You make me feel like dirt   
And I’m hurt   
And if I start a commotion   
I’ll only end up losing you   
And that’s worse


End file.
